


Because I like the way it hurts

by steoallover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying/Begging, M/M, Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Power Dynamics, Sex, breath play, psychopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steoallover/pseuds/steoallover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo wanted to make it rain or shine on Stiles. Theo wanted POWER.</p><p>He wondered how many panic attacks he could give Stiles, just for him. And it almost gave him a boner.<br/>Even if he was in fourth grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just like destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta.  
> This is my first fic ever.  
> English is not my mothertongue.  
> So I really need a beta...
> 
> And... Theo WILL have his dark, twisted way with Stiles...
> 
> This will be slow built.

 

Theo came back for Stiles. Theo came back for Stiles too.

 It's true.

 He remembers him from fourth grade. Stiles was a cute yet awkward kid. Kinda funny and then... Yeah. Then there had been his mother's death and the panic attacks had started.

 That's when Theo had started to understand he was different. Theo had never fallen in love with anyone before. Never felt attracted to anyone. Then he had seen this skinny little boy having a hard time to breath... And he couldn't stop staring. Stiles' mouth was open like a fish out of water, his eyes flicking from right to left, up and down, almost gone sometimes, then he tried to get up, to DO something, to make it stop and people would keep him down, try to make him shush, try to make him calm down. His eyes said it all: I can't, where's my mom, I can't live without her, MOM, I need you, where are you, let go off me, Mom come and help me, I can't calm down, please, help! His eyes were nothing but panicked and Theo _liked_ it... Theo couldn't get enough. Theo felt... excited. And attracted to him too.

Quickly, Stiles and his panic attacks became his Madeleine of Proust.

Theo had asthma. But it was nothing compared to the anxiety that took possession of Stiles when he had his crisis. Asthma was a health condition. Once you knew what it was, it was more annoying then scary. There were ways of healing it. It was mostly physic. Panic attacks were more. Panic attacks were psychological. Stiles was suffering when he was having it. Stiles was distressed.

Theo liked a distressed Stiles. Theo needed someone who needed him. Theo wanted control over Stiles attacks. Theo wanted to make it rain or shine on Stiles. Theo wanted POWER.

 

He wondered how many panic attacks he could give to Stiles, just for him. And it almost gave him a boner. Even if he was in fourth grade.

Theo already had a secret. Even though a lot of people think it's a myth, Theo knows better. "The child sexuality" isn't a myth. Theo knows it because he has first hand experience. He and his own penis have quite an history. So although he's in fourth grade, he already has some fantasies. And now, they include Stiles. And most likely, breath play and a crying/begging Stiles. 

 Theo just knows it. He wants Stiles to be dependant of him. So badly.

 But then there was that "incident" with his sister.

And it kinda killed his parents so they moved away. 

At the time, Theo had a lot to handle so he kind of forgot about Stiles. 

Now and then he's had a thought about his first "crush". 

Then the memory kind of faded away. 

Then he became a teenager and wondered how Stiles had grew up. 

He tried to revive the memory because he had none other to jerk off on. 

Then he got bitten. His life was quickly filled with a lot of other problems.

Then he heard Scott McCall had become a werewolf, and not only a werewolf but also a true alpha. 

And it was like destiny.

 


	2. Necessary evil?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, right, betting everything on ductape, maybe Stiles had awaited a little bit too much of chance, but was it a sort of payback? (...) So what was it for a sign? Stiles wondered a lot about necessary evil. Was someone going to stab them in the back... for an improvement?

That first evening, when Theo had first reappeared after years, Stiles hadn't recognized him. When he had said his name, at first it didn't ring any bell in his mind. Then he had felt an uneasy feeling in his stomach and he remembered. And then he knew. He had to be aware of the werewolf. Because he remembered how Theo looked at him when he had his panic attacks back when they were in fourth grade. At first Stiles thought maybe Theo wanted to help. So he fixed his eyes on him, waiting but Theo didn't make a move. He just stared. And his eyes were growing smaller and smaller, like if he felt pleasure. Pleasure in Stiles' agony. That's why Stiles thought Theo wasn't trustworthy. And then he thought: "Hey, I'm not even sure this is him. Those eyes look too kind and honest to be his." OK, maybe he also didn't WANT him to be him because he reminded him bad memories. And Scott had said: "It's more like something Deaton told me once. Did you ever hear about regression to the medium? That's basically his way of saying that life can't ever be all bad or all good. Y'know usually things have to come back to the middle. So think about the last few months, things have been good, right? But not amazing." And then Stiles had said: "Yah but... no one tried to kill us in six months either." Then Scott had said: "Right. We've been pretty much in the middle for a while. Which means at some point, the scale has to tip one way or the other. Things are gonna get really good again..." And then Stiles had answered: "Or really bad." And Stiles had had a very bad feeling about it, just at that moment. And just to prove him right, the Jeep had stopped right after it, when going to lift Liam. Stiles sometimes played russian roulette with chance and he'd told himself: "If the alternator doesn't stop, things are gonna get reaaal good." And that was it. The alternator had stopped. And then there had been lightning. Right behind them. Like a warning. And then there had been that electrified version of a werewolf. Talk about bad feelings. And it was the last night of summer. OK, right, betting everything on ductape, maybe Stiles had awaited a little bit too much of chance, but was it a sort of payback? Stiles hoped not.  
But then the Jeep had started again. So what was it for a sign? Stiles wondered a lot about necessary evil. Was someone going to stab them in the back... for an improvement? Wasn't all of this a little bit too masochistic? So the question was, who would be their Judas? And what if it was Theo?  
So in beetween, he tried to persuade Scott to be on his guard with the little fucker but as usual, Scott wouldn't listen because he was so easy when it came to trust someone.  
But Stiles wouldn't have it. Too many times he had not been listened to and ended up being right - although he would have liked not to - and no one had even acknowledged that fact.  
So this time he was going to collect proofs and make a point. They would see. First he had to make sure Theo was Theo and he greatly doubted that. So he searched on the side of his family, to start with and found interesting evidence that his father wasn't his father. Yeah, it makes a lot of people that aren't themselves but well, there also had been two Stiles at Beacon Hills at some point, so why not? But it hadn't persuaded Scott. And even Malia didn't believe in Stiles. She just swung his parkbeatings at Stiles and said Theo was really hot. He has great hair, a perfect body. And then she said: "You should definitely feel threatened." And. There. She had no idea of HOW MUCH Stiles felt threatened. And then she'd asked: "Do you want me to torture him?" Weirdly, Stiles had been tempted.  
So no one believed him. Oh right. Like his father said: "Once is an incident, two's a coincidence, three's a pattern..." And four is a goddam warrant! That's why he asked his dad how to prove someone is guilty without proofs. And he said: "They always make a mistake." But Stiles had no patience anymore. That's why he wanted to catch Theo in the act. He wouldn't wait for an obvious mistake from Theo, he would go and catch him!


End file.
